My Tutor's A Vampire
by Knives-And-Pipes
Summary: Raivis has a new tutor from Russia. She's a vampire. What will they have in their future? OC x Latvia. Review please :)
1. New Student

**Chapter 1**

Raivis packed his lunch and stuffed it into his backpack, trying to put on his jacket in the process. He ran out the door straightening his shirt and jacket and heaving his backpack onto his back. After his 20 minute walk to school, Raivis went to his usual morning routine: go to locker, hang jacket , go to washroom, comb hair, come back, and get stuff for next class. Raivis, went to his first class; History. The teacher came in a bit late but she had a surprise with her, a new student. The teacher pulled the new student, a girl taller than him with light brown hair, maroon coloured eyes and really pale skin, to the front of the room and introduced her.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student! Ana, would you introduce yourself?"

The girl looked around first then started to talk, catching Raivis's attention with her heavy accent.

"Privyet, my name is Ana Nikolaiyevna Braginskaya."

The whole class, including Raivis, just stared at the (presumably Russian) girl. Soon one of the girls started snickering.

"From what I heard, Slavic girls usually come here for the guys."

The girl giggled to her friends that sat near her as Ana glared at her silently, making the atmosphere in the class very creepy.

"Angeline! Detention! Ana was transferred from…"

The teacher glanced at the papers in her hand

"…Severodvinsk. Ana could you show us where that is."

Ana walked over to the world map and pointed to the very north of Russia. Raivis knew a bit of Russian from his Latvian parents, who learned at the time of the Soviet Union. He decided to speak, now was his time to show off. "Zdravstvuyte, menya zavut Raivis." Raivis said in his best accent.

Ana whipped her head around "Vy govoritʹna russkom!?" Her eyes widened and she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Ooh, love at first sight!" One of the boys said out loud. Raivis's face turned red as he sat down. The teacher calmed the class and looked around for a seat for Ana.

"Alright class! Ana, how about you sit next to Raivis. I usually don't allow foreign languages but you may speak to Raivis in Russian for the day."

Ana nodded and walked over to her seat. Raivis on the other hand, moved his bag so that the girl could sit down next to him. Ana took out her notebook and started to jot down some notes about the civil war in America. After 20-25 minutes Raivis decided he should engage in a conversation with the new girl, even though she was really silent and...slightly scary.

"So...Vy gavarite pa-angliyski?"

"Da. You may speak English if it's easier for you."

Raivis nodded then glanced at Ana's notebook. She was writing in Russian and Mrs. Hallow couldn't read Russian, she wouldn't get the mark if it goes like this. Raivis looked back up to meet with her suspicious gaze.

"Uhm, You shouldn't write in Russian. Mrs. Hallow won't be able to read it and you won't get a mark for it."

"You get marks for taking notes?" Ana asked as she took out her eraser to erase the cryllic writing. Raivis nodded and proceeded to tell the girl about the school system. After class Raivis went and asked his homeroom teacher if he could have a locker buddy.

"...Yes, you can have a buddy! I just need their information."

"...Um...Can you check with Mrs. Hallow, she has the information. My locker buddy is the new transfer student."

Raivis speed-walked back to his locker where he had left Ana. Raivis opened his locker and gestured inside.

"You're my new locker buddy! You can put your stuff on the high shelf since you're taller then me."

Ana smiled then put her backpack as Raivis told her the locker combination. He was a bit shocked to see the girl smile when she was acting so cold at History. Ana took her gym strip and got up.

"I have Physical Education now, do you know where the gym is?"

"Me too! Too bad my class is getting merged with the girls class since most guys don't come to P.E."

Ana nodded and followed the boy to her destination, the girls changing room. Raivis waved to Ana as they departed.


	2. Dodgeball and Biology!

**Chapter 2**

Raivis went to the boys changing room and changed into his P.E. strip, consisting of red shorts, a grey tee, and running shoes. He wandered to the gym and stood in his friend group. Soon after, the teacher came with the girl class following behind her. Raivis was counting through the girls, because the teachers had a habit of making P.E. into a dance class if the girls and boys are equal. Just as he came to the end of the line-up he spotted the pale Russian girl shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Before he could go and say 'hi' the teachers told the two classes that they were going to, first, assess the teens then play dodgeball. Raivis looked at Ana just as she was pulled into the line-up, waiting to be weighed and checked for 'stable growth'.

Raivis was up first in the boys group, he was 5' 2'' and 100 lbs. He's the most scrawny of his age group but his teachers say he'll grow taller later on...Even Raivis didn't believe that. After he got off the scale and when his teacher was done checking his height, Raivis looked towards the girls group. He saw the other girls showing off their curves to each other, telling who had which body type, and talking about their diet plans. Ana was up next, she stepped on the scale just as Angeline was commenting on her 'all-around 120' body. Yes she was one of the big ones but what came next was extreamly fun to watch. Ana stepped on the scale, the teacher recorded her weight, which was 132 lbs. She got a few remarks about that. After, her teacher looked at her height, 5' 3'' and one quarter as the teacher called out, she wasn't the tallest but she was taller than most of the girls. As Angeline started a topic that Ana was fat and 'un-figured' The teacher stopped her and said

"Actually Angeline, I think you should be getting detention now."

Silence took over and Ana grinned at the frusturated girl. Angeline walked off toward the other side of the gym with her friends. Soon most of the guys had their eyes glued on Ana, who was strutting with pride. Raivis went to the line-up at the center of the gym, he was really bad at dodgeball, most teachers felt sorry for him so he would ask for them to sit him out. The sides were picked and he was on Ana's team, before the match he ran up to her.

"Hey, nice seeing you again!"

"Da, you too!"

At that moment, a ball came flying towards Ana. Before Raivis could even register what was happening, Ana side-stepped out of the ball's path. Instead of her, the ball hit the boy behind her. Ana took a ball from the middle line and chucked it at Angeline, who had thrown the first ball.

Angeline: Out

Raivis took a ball and threw it at a random person, but it didn't hit anyone. After a while of playing there was four people left on the enemy team and only Ana left on their team. Their team was cheering Ana as she started to throw balls at a faster pace. Ana bended backwards to dodge a ball, then whipped back up to catch another on-coming ball. Since there were no life giving, Ana couldn't call Raivis into the game. Raivis watched the girl grab a ball, jump and chuck the ball at the last person on the enemy team. They won the game so they got to leave early. As Raivis walked pass the mean girls, he heard the roumer that Ana was a supernatural being that came from the ice blocks in northern Russia. He chuckled as he went up to Ana and told her the roumer. Strangely, Ana didn't laugh at this, mabye she was the type that didn't laugh that easily. Later the teens split up for their other classes. Ana was going to Math and Raivis was going to Science, his most hated class. At around the half-way mark, an idea popped into the boys head; Science was double block so he could study with Ana (his only friend) and re-write his failing exam in the next block. After class, Raivis went up to his teacher and asked:

"Can I re-write my chapter 4 exam next block?"

"...You may, but study hard. I wrote the exam from the beginning."

Raivis nodded furiously and ran off to study with Ana. They ate they're lunches by the courtyard.

"Can you help me study Science?"

"...Da, which subject?"

"Biology."


	3. Forests and Old Slang

**Chapter 3**

If it was possible, Ana got paler as he said the subject, she gulped then nodded with a fake smile. Raivis opened his book and started studying the cells and nervous system. Ana was good at teaching him, she took the book and started to quiz him, he was getting better. Raivis thanked the girl and ran back to his Science class to enter his exam. Soon, he finished and he gave his paper to the teacher. After the teacher marked his quiz and gave it back to him, he was dismissed 3 minutes before the class. He waited for Ana to come, he got 87 on his test! He was going to thank her again. Ana walked by the boy but before she could even touch the locker, Raivis jumped and thanked her a thousand times.

"I never thought I could pass, Thank You!"

"You're welcome."

They walked out of the building together. Raivis still giddy about his 87 on is test, his parents were going to be so proud!

"I'm going through the forest, see you tomorrow!"

Raivis knew the forest, and he knew that the forest was the most dangerous place in the town. He grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her back

"Are you crazy?! You can't go through the forest, do you know how many people dissapeared there?"

Ana pulled her arm from his grip and continued on her way. She waved to Raivis, who stared at the daring girl walk away with confidence and into the forest.

Raivis decided to let her go, she was creepy enough to scare a thief away. After his usual 20-minute walk back home, he opened the door to find his mother making dinner, he walked up to her and showed his mark.

"Good job, Raivis! I'm so proud of you!"

"...Remember when I wanted..."

"Yes, I'll buy you a new laptop."

Raivis jumped, kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs. Just as he took his phone to go on the internet (he really needed that laptop) he realised that he forgot to get the new girls number.

Well, might as well tell Jake about his success.

Soon the Galante family was at the dinner table discussing what had happened today.

"...The new girl helped me study, and I got 87 on my re-test!"

Mr. Galante congradulated his son and gave a promise to buy his new laptop over the weekend. Then Raivis piped up again.

"She's the best tutor i've seen, it's like she went through this stuff a hundred times!"

Mr. and Mrs. Galante looked at each other before Mrs. Galante patted Raivis on the shoulder.

"Do you think your friend would be interested in tutoring you?"

"Uhm... I don't think we're good enough friends for her to come over, plus i don't think her parents would allow..." Raivis was a bit red, if Ana did come over, she would be the first teen girl to step into the house. Let's hope his parents wouldn't think that Raivis was in love or anything.

Ana walked down the path toward her house, or mostly speed-walked since it was getting dark. Her stomach growled in protest to her hunger.

"I need to eat. Let's hope Eka has a few more of those 3-unit bags."

Ana felt something behind her, she turned around to find a small kitten running across the path. The kitten looked at Ana and she looked at the kitten. The kitten arched it's back and ran away, hissing and making wierd meowing noises. Ana went back to her path, remembering what she had studied today... and what was next in the chapter. She threw those thoughts aside and focussed on getting home before the sun went down. She went home to find her two older sisters talking about Natalya's university plans and how she was going to enter without a diploma. Ana waved at them and then went to her room to change. After that she went to the washroom to wash her hands. She looked at her reflection. She was pale, tall, and she had wierd eyes. Ana smiled, something she rarely did, and remembered the look that Raivis gave her when they first met. He was really freaked out and shaky around her. Why was she even thinking about him? At that moment, Ana's stomach growled again telling her to go eat something. It was around 2 o'clock in the morning when she started her third video game while her sisters were drinking downstairs. Ana was really sick of playing video games so she paused it and then went to bed, thinking about the stories in her head.

The next morning, Ana got up and went to the washroom then to the kitchen where her sisters were eating breakfast. She sat down beside Ekaterina, across Natalya and started to talk about life in general. Soon the conversation was directed to Ana and her school life.

"So, it's late but, how was the first day of school?"

"I met this new boy, he's probably Russian too, his name is Raivis."

"You're nervous, you like him don't you?" Natalya added to the conversation with a smirk.

"We had to study biology together!" Ana said firmly as she got up from the table along with Ekaterina to get ready for the day. Natalya was still smirking.

"Biology? That must've be fun."

"It was the nervous system!"

Ana said the last part from the stairs that led to the bedrooms. After her morning routine of getting ready, she went back downstairs and packed her lunch and headed to school.

After many months.

Ana was walking to school through the forest, when she saw a large animal. Before she could turn around the animal, reindeer, charged at her. Ana ran as fast as she could remembering what Raivis had said about the forest. She climbed up a tree and waited for the angry animal to leave her alone.

Raivis was waiting for Ana when the bell rang, but they still had 5 more minutes. Ana showed up but she had scratches all over her arms.

"What happened to you Ana!?"

"A reindeer chased me into the deep part of the forest, I had to climb trees to know where I was going."

Raivis glanced at the girl's arms, those must hurt. His face had a scared and shocked expression, who knew there were reindeers in the forest. He watched the girl grab her books and look at him.

"Aren't we going to class?"

Raivis nodded then glanced at her arms again, they were mostly healed! But before Raivis could even ask her, Ana pulled him toward History class. They sat together and listened to Ms. Hallow talk about World War 2. Raivis couldn't help but think how, just how, a person could heal in only 10 minutes. Raivis thought mabye she was the type to heal quickly, so he moved on and asked the question that he was dying to ask her.

"Ana, my mom says that...umm if you would like...can you tutor me? I think they're going to pay you."

Ana had been his friend for months and for these months, whenever they studied together, he would get a high mark on his tests.

"I need to ask Eka. If she let's me, i'll come over today. If that's okay with you..." Ana said nervously

To this day, Ana had never been to a friends house, let alone a boys. At lunch, Ana called Ekaterina and asked.

"Eka, remember Raivis?...Can I go to his house? For tutoring."

"Ooh, For tutoring? Is that slang for-"

"NO! Just for tutoring..."

"Well, i've raised you to keep yourself safe. You may go."


	4. I Feel Awkward Here

**Chapter 4**

Raivis watched the girl speak quickly in Russian. Ana smiled and nodded to the boy. Raivis smiled, he couldn't wait till the end of the day. After Science, Raivis put his science book and his notebook into his backpack and waited for Ana to get ready. Both of them were really nervous, Ana had never been to a boys house and Raivis never had a girl come over. After Raivis's usual 20-minute walk, they arrived at his house, a 2-story townhouse, he opened the door and gestured for Ana to go in first. Ana walked into the large and spatious house and Mr. and Mrs. Galante greeted her.

"Hello."

"Hi kids!"

Ana smiled and replied, Raivis gave his parents 'the look' because they still thought that Raivis liked Ana. He swore, if they lit candles, he was going to make them pay him 200 bucks...In cash. Raivis led Ana up the stairs to his room where they were going to study Science. Ana stood in the middle of the room awkwardly as Raivis took out his Science book and notebook to study.

"So...What's today's topic?"

"Chapter 7: The Cardiovascular System."

Ana wanted to jump out of the window and run away at full speed but she just stood there smiling like an idiot. Raivis opened the page where a diagram of where the blood flowed in the body was shown. Ana's hands got shaky as she held the pencil to write down the key points, she tried to think about something else, like...Math! Yeah that'll do!

5x + 4 = 79. Yeah solve that! That's a good question. Ana got distracted by the equation, and Raivis noticed this when she started to jot down some mathamatical formulas.

"Um...Can we stick to Science please? I really need to pass this test."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I was thinking about my own homework."

Ana felt a bit uncomfortable as the boy went on and on about blood and how it carries oxygen through the body. She felt her fangs extend, now she couldn't close her jaw normally and had to cover it up with her hands and press her lips together. Raivis noticed the girl get nervous.

`"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks! I'm fine."

Ana wasn't fine at all. She was hungry and she was in a human household. Either she ran away from the house as soon as possible, or she let her vampire instincts take over and she bit her bestfriend and his family. She gulped as Mrs. Galante entered Raivis's room to call the teens to dinner. Ana couldn't smile so she nodded and headed downstairs to eat. Ana sat down and steak was served. Ana complimented Mrs. Galante's cooking abilities. If only she left some steak for Ana to suck the blood out of.

"Um...Is it ok if I don't join dinner? I can't eat normal food."

"Of course you can! You can go out of your diet for once."

Ana thought for a few moments for an acceptable reply.

"I...have a disease that I can't eat tough food, only really light food."

"Oh, ok then."

Mrs. Galante felt bad for the girl, she couldn't taste her famous American steak. At dinner, the family and Ana talked about their day and the money part of her tutoring. Mr. Galante pointed his fork at Ana and said.

"So, about your tutoring fees... How much do you charge for a month?"

"I don't have fees." Ana said as she looked down, she was twirling her thumbs on her lap, she didn't want any money. Mr. Galante smiled at the girl.

"How about 40 per month?"

Ana fidgited before answering.

"I'm not doing this for the money."

Ana smiled at Raivis as he ran upstairs to his bedroom to get her stuff ready. She helped with the plates since there were 30 of them on the table

"Where are you from? Girls your age normally wouldn't be so mature as to help me" Mrs. Galante said as she balanced 4 plates on her arms.

"I'm from Severodvinsk, Northern Russia. I lived in a big family and females usually had more roles in the house." Ana said as she felt her stomach growl.

"So that's why you're so pale! Is your parents from Russia, or were you born there?"

Ana cringed as she heard that word. She didn't have any parents, only her older sisters. Ana gripped the table cloth as she remebered that she didn't eat and her sisters most likely finished all the AB negative units that she liked.

"I...Don't have parents, I have sisters..."

"Oh, i'm sorry... If you don't mind, can I ask?..."

"Oh yeah. We don't really know, but one day they just left the house and never came back..."

Ana sighed in relief as she saw Raivis bring down her backpack and notebooks. Raivis felt a sad aura in the room...he'll just ask his mother later.

"I brought your stuff Ana! But I didn't put your notebooks in because I didn't want to open your bag without permission."

The dishes were cleared and Ana put on her jacket as she slipped her books back into her backpack. It was 10 pm, and really dark outside. Raivis's father whispered into his ear.

"How about you walk her home? Girls like that."

Raivis felt his face redden as he put on his jacket and followed Ana.

"Hey! It's really dark outside so...can I tag along?"

"Da, sure" Ana said as she waited for the boy to catch up.


	5. I Think I'm In Love

**Chapter 5**

Raivis felt his heart skip a beat. The two walked down the path through the safe side of the forest towards Ana's house. Ana was a nice person, she was Raivis's only friend because whenever people saw his purplish eyes they would be afraid and run away from him.

Ana wasn't like that, she understood that Raivis wasn't 'wierd' or 'freakish' but just a misunderstood boy with a passion for literature.

They arrived at her house just as Raivis asked her.

"I really want to meet your sisters one day. From what you say, they sound like fun people." Raivis said as Ana walked up the pathway.

"Trust me, they're not." Ana said jokingly as she waved at him and went inside. Raivis had the urge to stay and go up to her bedroom window to suprise her but she was still only his tutor even if he did love her more than just that. Raivis turned around and left when he heard the door lock. He went straight to bed when he came home.

Ana listened to some music while she sat outside of her window, on the tree branch closest to her bedroom, she couldn't sleep...literally. Later, Ana got up and went down stairs to grab a midnight snack, Eka and Natalya were half drunk and laughing on the couch about the old times so she gave them each a glass of B negative, which had the effect of strong coffee. Ana left a note that she was going to walk around outside, and then went outside where there was a slight breeze and the temperature was just prefect. But Ana couldn't really feel the temperature outside since her body was at a perfect 15 degrees celsius, she couldn't notice the temperature drop untill it was below her body heat. Ana walked for a long time, until the sun came up, then headed home. She saw a few small animals and a large flock of birds. Ana smiled when she thought of Raivis, just as she was opening the door. Her sisters were making breakfast and getting ready for the day. Ekaterina was a nurse at the local hospital, Natalya was a student at a high-level university, and Ana was the average student at Rutherson High. After their breakfast chat, everyone went to their daily workplace. As Ana walked throught the forest she felt something coming closer and closer, she whipped her head around as she got into her defensive position.

It was Raivis, he jumped back and slowly waved at the girl. Ana walked up to him.

"Nice seeing you?" Raivis said in a meek voice as Ana came closer and stood mere inches from his face.

"Don't ever scare me like that." Ana said, her voice harsh and clear. Raivis loved it when she got angry, she sounded... seductive when she would address someone with that tone. Ana then asked.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

Raivis chuckled and pointed behind him.

"My house is really close, so instead of going around the forest, I wanted to go through it." he said in a playful and happy voice.

"I remember you said that the forest was dangerous." Ana questioned him.

"N-not with friends!" Raivis said, sending himself into the endless pit called 'the friend-zone'. He smiled.

Ana went along the path as Raivis trailed behind her. The duo went through the forest, even though Raivis was shivering in May. He noticed that Ana walked fairly quickly and that he couldn't keep up with her. He put his hand on her shoulder to slow her down, but this only made her jump and ignore him. The only thing that Raivis didn't like about her was that when she was shy or nervous she didn't listen to orders and she'll usually distance herself from him... He followed the girl like a tail all the way to school, where they parted for their individual classes. After their morning classes, the two met up at the courtyard and had lunch together. Raivis smiled and asked Ana.

"Hey, umm... when can you come over again?" he asked in a small, shy voice.


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6**

Ana turned around and smiled "Anytime you like. I'm always free." Ana said the the most bubbly voice possible for a vampire. Raivis almost fainted just by the look in her eyes, they were hypnotic. Ana noticed her personal power going into effect for the boy, he looked dazed and unaware of his surroundings. Ana grabbed him by his arm and pulled him toward their History class. Raivis snapped out of it just as Ana was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, your eyes are really wierd." Raivis said in the moment but realized what he said a few seconds after.

"I-I-I didn't mean it like that- Your eyes are like pools of red, kind of like blood. No, not like blood...they're just beautiful." Raivis sighed at the last part since he was running out of breath.

"Thank you, Raivis." Ana said in a shy voice, what he had just said was the nicest thing anyone had ever told her and she didn't know how to respond to that. Raivis smiled, just as he was going to confess his feelings the bell rang and Ana pulled him more toward the History classroom.

"Now, come on. We need to get to class!"

The teens squeezed their way through the crowded halls as the second bell rang. Soon after, Ana and Raivis showed up and started to apologized for their lateness. The teacher forgived them, just as Raivis was about to sit in his seat next to Ana's one of the boys called out.

"And the lovers finally decide to show up!" He said with a mocking voice as he snickered and glanced at said teens. Ana and Raivis turned their heads away from each other from embarrassment. The class calmed down and the Spanish Inqisition was the main subject now. Ana glanced over to Raivis's notes to check for anything she missed but instead of notes she saw drawings. Raivis drew her eyes, her smile, and her bust complete with all of the details of her clothes. When Raivis noticed Ana peeking over his shoulder he panicked and shut his notebook right onto his fingers.

"Ow!" The class paused and listened for the source of the sound and when Raivis didn't say it again, they went back to work. Ana giggled and opened his notebook.

"You're really good at drawing. Nice details." she said with a small smile on her lips.

Raivis blushed heavily and closed the notebook as he thanked her. The class was now over and it was time to go, Ana called her sister when Raivis was working on the lock. Raivis opened the lock, took his stuff, and turned towards Ana who was smiling and acting giddy.

"What happened?" Raivis said as he tilted his head a bit.

"Can I, oh I don't know, come over today?" Ana said as she dragged Raivis out the double doors of the school exit. Raivis's eyes lit up and he nodded furiously. When the teen arrived at Raivis's house, they were alone so they went upstairs to work. Ana tripped over one of the cables and fell but as she did, Ana gripped Raivis's shirt in an attempt to save herself from the inevitable. He fell on top of her, Ana got really nervous because she could _feel_ his heartbeat directly.

Her eyes changed to a bloody, ruby colour and her fangs extended.

Raivis blushed and stared at her eyes.

"D-did your eyes...Just ch-change colour?"

Ana shook her head since she couldn't talk directly to him, but Raivis swore he saw them change from a brownish-red to full ruby colour. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Raivis got up and helped Ana up too. Ana looked at the books on his desk and walked toward them...

He could never know that she was a vampire.

The two teens sat together and studied for their History test on Tuesday. Raivis asked a question but Ana didn't answer, instead, she wrote down the answer. He pulled her cheeks, they were always so pinchable. Ana jumped and swatted his hands and looked down at the papers in front of her.

"Why are you acting like this?" Raivis said like a little puppy.

"Like what?" Ana practically spat at him. He-he touched her cheek...and opened her mouth when her fangs were extended.

Raivis looked at Ana before attacking her, pinching both of her cheeks and knocking the girl to the ground.

"You're hiding something!" Raivis said playfully as he was now tugging on her cheeks. Ana struggled to push him off but he just jumped back on. Ana's vision turned red around the edges and she felt her instincts taking over.

She pushed him off and then lifted the boy clear off the ground by his throat, she beared her inch-long fangs and hissed at him. Raivis struggled to break free of her grasp, she let go of him and backed away toward the open bedroom door. Raivis stared at Ana with huge eyes as he tried to soothe his neck.

"W-what a-a-are y-ou?" Raivis said silently as he watched the girl run out of his bedroom door.

"Something you should never know..." Ana said just before she bolted out. Raivis ran downstairs and looked at what had happened. She was almost a mile away and she was running faster than any person on this Earth. Raivis gulped and turned around and blinked a few times before he looked back and then closed the front door that Ana ran away from. He slipped into bed early that night as he replayed that moment over and over again.

Her eyes were red...

She had super human strength and speed...

He got up at around 4am and looked up her name.

"Ana Nikolaievna Braginskaya..." Raivis said as he typed it in and pressed enter. He looked at the images that came up. They were from the 1860s and Ana was only 15. He couldn't link anything in his brain, he looked up more things about her. She was from a family of 6, she was a close friend to the Romanov family, particularily to Grand Duchess Maria Alexandrovna of Russia. Raivis looked at the monitor with shock as he thougth that this was mabye a name similarity? Or her dopelganger? He gulped and went back to bed thinking that this was all a dream and when he woke up he would still be in his bed, just unconcious from something.


	7. Well, That Was Awkward

**Chapter 7**

He woke up the next day and went to go check out the mark left by Ana (the dream one of course), he stood in front of the mirror and slowly moved his hand away only to find that the mark was still there. He pinched himself make sure that this wasn't a dream also but it wasn't a dream from the start. He made it to school without falling over from a heart attack, Ana wasn't there. He texted her but she didn't answer, not until the end of the day.

"Come to our meeting place, I'm going to tell you everything." Ana wrote as she sat on the branch in front of her window, smiling as she pressed 'send'.

Raivis was panicing but he went to their meeting spot, the fountain at the town park, and sat down on the side of the fountain. Soon Ana showed up, she looked thoughtful as she stood face to face with the boy.

"Y-yes?" Raivis stuttered. Ana began without making him wait.

"...I...Am a v-...Vampire..." Ana said, pausing in fear of rejection. Raivis walked forward, stared into her brownish-red eyes and held her hands. Ana had thought that he would run away or scream, but he didn't. Raivis leaned forward and gently pressed his lips onto Ana's, making Ana jolt and pull away. She could feel his heartbeat from his lips, and her fangs extended yet again. Ana gulped and looked at Raivis.

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far..." Raivis sheepishly said as he let go of her hands. Ana sighed and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Actually, I liked it." Ana said. Raivis could see her extended fangs, she didn't 'not like it' but she didn't want to hurt him. He felt his heart sink, everything she did was to keep him from getting hurt. Raivis started to drag the girl across the park.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house." Raivis said as he looked back and grinned at the girl. After they arrived, Raivis pulled Ana toward the backyard where he had a treehouse which nobody but himself could enter, Ana wasn't anybody, she was his vampire girlfriend. He opened the latch and got inside, pulling Ana in with him. The teens sat for a few moments before Raivis started to speak.

"What do vampires do?" Raivis smiled and tilted his head.

"Uh... I have lived for 200 years now." Ana said a bit nervously but Raivis didn't mind. He urged for her to go on.

"I have the ability to jump high and cover long distances with my speed. I also have a personal power where I can hypnotize people." Ana said confidantly after she noticed that Raivis wasn't hyperventilating. Raivis then asked.

"Aren't vampires supposed to drink blood?"

"I control myself." Ana said with a shy voice.

"Do you know what Coca Cola tastes like?" Raivis asked with a smirk. Ana just stared at him as he took out a pop can. He opened it and offered it to her.

"We can't eat or drink anything other than blood. What goes down, will come right back up." Ana said as she pushed the drink away. Raivis thought for a few seconds before giving the can to her again.

"Just swish it in your mouth and don't swallow it." Raivis said as Ana hesitantly took the can and took a small sip of the drink. Raivis pointed out the window as Ana looked for somewhere to spit it out.

"So? How was it?"


	8. Curiosity and Commitment

**Chapter 8**

"Raivis, that's delicious!" Ana said as she sat back in her spot. Raivis had a smug smile as he took a big gulp of the drink. Ana's eyes widened.

"But...I drank from that." Ana said, pointing to the can and then pointing to her mouth. Raivis put the can on the floor and went up to Ana.

"I don't think that'll be a problem..."

She tried to keep her distance from him but he kept on advancing toward her. Finally, Ana was on putting most of her weight on her elbows and her lower body was stuck underneath him. Raivis then did the unthinkable, he kissed her, while her fangs were extended. Before Ana could pull away, Raivis slid his hand behind her head and then pulled her up till they were sitting on their knees, using their hands as supports to not fall over. The teens were still sharing that small kiss when Raivis decided that they should stop, even though he loved how her lips felt against his. He pulled away, stared at the Ana's, now ruby red, eyes and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling the softened girl into a warm hug. Raivis kissed her forehead and leaned back so that Ana snuggled into him even more. After a few minutes, his father came up to find the teens snuggling into each other and murmuring sweet compliments. Raivis lifted his chin from atop Ana's head as he heard a small creak.

"P-papa!" he jumped, Ana jolted and got off of Raivis's chest.

"Oh! Sorry... I'll see you at dinner, Raivis." Mr. Galante said with a smirk.

After his father was gone, Raivis felt he should walk Ana home. They held hands and went on their way. When they reached her home, Ana gave Raivis a small kiss on his cheek before letting go of his hand.

"Wait, I want to give you something!" Raivis called out just before Ana shut the door. Raivis pulled out 2 silver rings.

"What's this for?" Ana said as he slipped one ring onto her slender finger, then one onto his.

"Promise. Do you know how hard it is to find someone like you in this time?" Raivis said, Ana smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips, like the one they shared at his house. The two teens stared at each other smiling until Ekaterina walked across the hall and Ana excused herself. Raivis waved goodbye and let Ana close the door.


	9. Dear Diary, He Knows Everything

**Chapter 9**

Ekaterina turned Ana around and started to giggle and jump like a 10-year-old.

"Sister? I'm the one that has a boyfriend" Ana said a bit embarrassed as she tried to calm down Eka.

"I saw you kiss!" Eka said loud enough for Natalya to hear and come running down the stairs. Natalya grinned smugly

"So did you guys make out?" Natlaya said just as Eka was scolding her for being too obvious and making Ana feel 'awkward'

"You guys will know when I want you to know." Ana said as she went upstairs to her bedroom. She took out an AB negative unit to drink as she began writing in her diary.

"Today I told him everything about me. Raivis and I kissed in his treehouse where nobody is permitted except us two. He walked me home and gave me a promise ring so when we grow up, we'll marry each other. I won't age but mabye I can ask Arthur if he can cast a spell on me so i can age with Raivis until we get married, then I can bite him and we can live together, forever...

Everything's progressing beautifully." Ana wrote.

She rolled around on her bed clutching her pillow hoping that Raivis would let her bite him after their marriage. Morning came and Ana set out for school, taking a thermos full of blood with her because she didn't have any breakfast.

Let's just hope that it didn't spill...

She met up with Raivis, just like every other day and went to their morning class, History. They sat down, opened their books and began to take notes, until Raivis noticed Ana drinking from her thermos.

"What's in this?" He asked while holding up Ana's thermos.

"Blood. 0 positive to be exact." She said smirking and watching as Raivis slowly put down the thermos.

"What's your type?" Ana asked this time.

"AB negative." Raivis said shyly as he turned back to his notes.

"My favorite." Ana replied with a grin. She opened the thermos and drank a bit from it. Raivis gulped knowing that she could lose control and bite him. Soon he calmed down and reassured himself that she would never lose control. Ana glanced at the slightly smiling boy as she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You look distant." Ana said

Raivis held her hand as softly whispered.

"You're scaring me now." Raivis said and then queezed her hand. Ana apologized just before the bell went off and they let go of each others hands. After they're classes apart, Ana had called Raivis over to her house to meet her sisters. When they arrived to her house, Raivis gulped knowing that Ana had a full vampire family... and he was a human. Ana opened the door and the two teens walked in, Ekaterina greeted the teens and Natalya just walked right past them. They went upstairs and began to study History, the times when Ana had lived through.

"Do you know..." Raivis asked questions non-stop and Ana answered them, adding a few small memories in between the times. Ekaterina knocked on Ana's door (just in case they were getting intimate) and yelled from the outside.

"Dinner is ready!"

Ana smiled and dragged Raivis down the stairs, to the dining room where there was 4 large goblets and a plate of steaming hot food for him. They sat down together and Ekaterina came with a large pitcher and a smaller one which had water in it. She poured water into Raivis's cup and then took the other pitcher and poured something into the other 3 glasses. The vampires drank greedily from them and Raivis ate his food while questions were being fired at him from both Ekaterina and Natalya. He answered Ekaterina's questions and tried to stall on Natalya's questions since they were a bit more in between Ana and him.

"Did you like the food?" Ekaterina asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! It's very good, but what is it?" Raivis said a bit red from the personal questions of Natalya.

"It's a traditional Ukrainian meal!" Ekaterina said as she smiled at the couple in front of her. Ana just sat there and drank from her goblet.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Raivis said silently to Ana.

"We are, there is blood in our goblets." Ana whispered back to him. Raivis got nervous and looked around to see the three vampires with red eyes. After the meal, they went back up to Ana's room to study more History. Raivis sat on her bed as Ana looked for her old stuff. Ana had a few gowns and small jewellary from the 1880s, she smiled and showed them to Raivis. He gently touched the fabric of the diamond adorned dress and glanced at Ana.

"You wore this?"

"Uh, Yeah."

"Could you...wear it again?" Raivis said with his infamous blush spreading along his cheeks. Ana smirked and walked out the door with the large gown. Raivis sat in silence until he found her diary, he really wanted to open it and read to his hearts content but he re-hid it, just in case Ana thought he wasn't trustworthy. Soon after he hid the book, Ana called Raivis from the hall.

"This is how I looked like in the 1880s." Ana said as she lifted her skirts so that she could walk toward Raivis. He was mesmerzed by her looks, she looked like she was attending a ball in Tsarist Russia (which she probably was at that time). Her gown was a beautiful cream colour with red and violet accents. Her jewellary was beautiful, red rubies mixed with amethyst gems on the front of her dress. He smiled and told her to stay like that as he did a quick sketch of her, changing the colour of her hair and eyes a bit. Ana got bored quick but the outcome was very beautiful.

Raivis showed his art work at Ana, the picture was her but before she was a vampire. She had livelier hair colour and bright hazel eyes. Raivs smiled and asked her.

"Am I correct with the colours?"

"B-but how could you know?" Ana said as she looked dead straight into his eyes.

"When you hipnotized me, I could see your true colours." Raivis said with a small blush. Ana went back out and changed back into her normal clothing.  
She was wearing a black tee and jean shorts with a black-gold chocker-style necklace and she usually wore sneakers. Raivis smiled and wrote in his notebook and thought about when he first met her, he was terrified of her cold exterior but addicted to the feeling when he was with her.

Sigh.

Raivis jumped a bit when Ana sat on the bed and took out her diary.

"Did you look at my diary?"

"What makes you say that?" Raivis replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I never leave my diary under my pillow, I leave it on the bookcase above the headboard." Ana said with a playful tone. Raivis was in deep waters, a playful tone could mean literal happines or the last warning before total destruction. He collapsed to the floor, hugged her legs and began to plead for forgivness.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't open it, I swear! But i'm still sorry for taking it out of it's place!" Raivis said while pressing the side of his head onto Ana's knees while he wrapped his arms around her calves. In all of this commotion, Yekaterina had opened the door to find Raivis on the floor hugging Ana's legs and begging for forgivness. Ana had to push the boy to the ground as she saw the giddy 27-year-old at the door.

"What's wrong sister?" Ana said as she had abandoned the boy on the ground and walked right over him to the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"Sister!" Ana said as she slammed the door shut, but she could still hear Yekaterina giggling behind it. Ana turned around and helped the boy up. It was time for him to go back home. They said their goodbyes and Raivis turned around to go back home.

"Hey!"

"Oh, did I forget something?"

"Yeah, this." Ana gave him the diary and told him to read it tonight and bring it tomorrow. Raivis took the book and smiled at Ana as he left, thank goodness he wasn't in trouble with her. As soon as he went home, he ran upstairs and opened Ana's diary and began to read it.


	10. I Love You, And I'll Protect You

**Chapter 10**

It was like a history book. She had written about WW2 and the Cold War. He read until the end where there was a small note. That was labeled 'First Love'. He opened the note with wonder.

"I just met a boy named Raivis today. He seems nice but I cannot be sure, we studied Science together. I think I just lived through love at first sight. Warm, Passionate, and Shy are the words that I would choose to describe him. Diary? Do you think I will have a chance? Or will he turn out to be taken? I wonder if he likes me back, he seems to shake whenever I look into his eyes so i would take that as a 'no'. In History he spoke Russian and he helped me take notes worthy of a good mark. I feel weird around him, like what humans go through "butterflies in their stomach."

I don't think this is just liking,  
i'm in love."

Raivis grinned the biggest smile ever known to man as he put the note back and took out a binder, his diary, and began to go through it to find his very first entry after they had just met... He took out the page and folded it to the size of Ana's diary and slid it in. He gently hid the book under his pillow and slid his binder under his bed.  
Raivis fell asleep and dreamed about Ana.

They were at a meadow, age 25, Ana laid atop his chest. Both of them, fascinated by the emotions in the other's eyes. He sat up, Ana now sitting in his lap, and pulled her into his chest. Only the sounds of the wind could be heard, Raivis placed small kisses on Ana's head, whispering calming words into her hair...

Raivis woke up, just at the good part. His stupid alarm had went off. He cursed to himself for timing the clock for 7:30 and not 7:45. After his morning routine at home and at school, he went to History class and surely Ana was there waving at him with a grin on her face. He took his seat and took out Ana's diary and gave it to her before the teacher got too much into the topic.

"Thanks Raivis..."

"I...uh..left something for you in it." Raivis said in a sheepish tone, turning his head away from embarrassment. After a few more classes it was lunch but Raivis was nowhere to be found. Ana looked around and asked some of their classmates. Near the middle of lunch, Ana found Raivis covered in bruises.

"Who did this to you." she asked harshly, practically growling.

"The school bully, Hunter." Raivis said.

"Where is he?" Ana straightened up and scanned around.

Raivis pointed to the tall and strong-built boy sitting on one of the tables, eating with his friends. Ana walked up to him and poked his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Eh-Hey! You're that Russian girl!" Hunter said in a player voice while his hand wrapped around Ana's waist.

"Da, I...Would like to speak with you after school." Ana said, her Russian accent making it sound inappropriate. She walked back to Raivis and told him her plan. Time passed a bit and the school day had ended, Ana met up with Hunter at the school parking lot, he acted like she was a street-corner girl and he could do whatever he wanted with her. Ana pulled the boy by his collar and slapped him hard. Hunter lunged forward to grab the girl but Ana had good reflexes. She grabbed his hand and, using her strength, threw him to the ground. Ana kicked him until he was afraid to move. Ana then warned him and left. She told Raivis what had happened and they went on their way to his treehouse. They sat there and worked for their finals next week until Ana said something.

"There's a dance next week after the finals." She said as she wrote down the formula's for Math.

"Oh! Right...um...want to go togetther?" Raivis said as he was now staring at Ana with a bit of hope and worry mixed together. She looked up and nodded her head, then sat up.

"What do you wear to a dance?" she only knew the banquet style dances from the 1880s. Raivis opened his laptop and gave it to her to look up some stuff. Ana looked up a few clothes and how to dance while Raivis wasn't looking. Soon they went back to their studying and began to write out and answer the hard questions.

.

.

.

It was the night before the dance and both teens were panicking.

"What do I wear?!" Ana said as she had 4 dresses in front of herself.

"I dont know which one to pick!" Raivis said as he was trying to think of what Ana was wearing so they could go together.

Raivis picked something and went over to pick up Ana. She was wearing a black slim-fit cocktail dress with small studs and details around her shoulders and hips. He was wearing a suit, not too formal though, the whole suit and shirt was jet black.

Perfect.

They went to the dance and sat down near the stage, there was live music for the beginning of the night then after the break there was going to be a DJ. Soon there was the opening speech and the live music started and people began to slow dance. Even though he didn't know how to dance Raivis wanted to dance with Ana. He took her hand and asked.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ana's answer was very clear, she got up and the two started to sway with the music. Raivis was just trying to copy the other guys when Ana whispered to him.

"You..don't know how to dance, do you?" Raivis gave a small 'yeah'. Ana pulled him closer until their bodies were touching.

"The key point is to follow the tempo, but you have to lead me since you're the guy." Ana rested her head on his shoulder as Raivis was still getting over the 'bodies touching' part.

"I have to lead? A-and why are we so close?"

"The dance is like this, guy leads, girl follows. Look around." Ana said.

Raivis lifted his head and looked around, every boy had a girl in his arms and they were dancing as if they were a part of one body. He tried his best to copy the others, he was doing pretty good actually. He mastered the swaying motion, the dip, and the move where he would wrap his arms around Ana while her back was against his chest. The dance ended and it was break time. The two went outside and Raivis started to tell Ana about the dances that the teens did. After the 15 minute break, they went back in to find most of the teens dancing. The DJ was continuing the slow dance tempo and the two danced the night away. Raivis kissed her breifly just at the end of the song.

"And that's my 21st century finale move." He said with a smirk as he pulled her close.

"Oh.." Ana managed to say as she rested her head on Raivis's shoulder.

After the dance, Raivis walked Ana to her house.

"So, thanks." Ana said with a small smile.

"Good night." Raivis said as he came closer and kissed her against the front door. Natalya heard the teens kissing on front of the door and she went and opened it, making Ana fall over with Raivis on top. They quickly recoiled and got up.

"Yeah good night." Raivis said as he ran his fingers through his hair and backed away.

"See you!" Ana shouted after him.

Natalya snickered and closed the door.

"Yekaterina is out getting more food." Natalya said with a grin plastered on her face. Ana turned around and slugged her in the arm.

"I hate you." Ana said as she went upstairs to change. She flopped on her bed and thought about Raivis's 'finale'. To be honest, that was a good touch to the romantic atmosphere. Ana took out her diary, wanting to write but a piece of paper fell out. Raivis's note.

"Today I met a Russian girl, her name is Ana. She seems scary but I don't think she is, we studied Science together and I got a high mark! I kinda like her but who doesn't, in P.E. she was incredible at dodgeball and she looked very feminine while kicking butt. Her eyes are weird, they're like reddish brown and she has really light skin, like vampire white skin.  
What goes on in her head is a mystery but I realized one thing, I like her a lot."

Ana tilted her head and brought the note close to her lips and kissed it. It had his scent and feeling even though it was just paper. She sighed and got off of her bed to change. She quickly slipped into her pyjamas which consisted of a tank-top and short-shorts, and sat on her bed. If only they could get married right now, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

Ana flopped back and began to make the perfect scenarios for the future.


	11. University Shenanigans

**Chapter 11**

...Many years later...

Ana got up from her bed and looked at the mirror that stood across her bed. She smiled to see Arthur's spell working.

She saw a 22-year-old staring back with red eyes and white skin. Ana got ready for school, university to be exact. She ate breakfast and ran out the door. Ana opened the garage to her very own Porsche Boxster S that her sisters bought on her 18th birthday, she smiled and sat in the car, when you live for over 200 years you know how to save money. Ana started her car and went on her way.

She parked the car and stepped out, books and binders were overflowing from her arms.

"I need to park closer next time..." Ana said as she sighed and walked through the parking lot, toward the Faculty of Arts where she studied World History. Ana met up with Raivis and sat down in the front row, she liked her classes and she was really good too. They listened to the lecture and took notes, like in high school. Soon after that, Ana went up to her room to rest, she opened the door and flung her stuff to the side as she made her way to her bed and got some rest on the comfy furniture. She woke up to a small knock on the door. Ana got up and opened the door.

"Hello?"

There was a girl, shorter and younger than herself, she had a suitcase and a few papers with her.

"Hi, i'm Lili Vogel, your new roommate!" Lili said as she smiled brightly and held up the papers in her hand. Ana welcomed her and they both sat down on the small couch in front of the TV. Ana looked through the papers as Lili explained that she was also an Art student that was studying Photojournalism.

"You're from...Liechtenstein?"

"I was born in Vaduz but raised in Zurich-"

"In Switzerland?"

"Yeah, where are you from?" Lili asked while she looked around the room.

"Severodvinsk...Russia."

"I've never heard of that place, but Russia seems cool. Oh, what are those pictures there?" Lili said as she got up and went over to the small dining table which was connected with the kitchen counter.

"My family." Ana said as she showed who was who.

"So, where do I stay?" Lili asked with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Where do you want to stay?"

"The couch seems nice..." Lili said as she skipped to the couch and started to unpack her stuff while Ana was re-organizing the closet for more room to put Lili's stuff in. She turned around and faced the girl.

"Ground rules."

"Fire away."

"No drinking, smoking of any kind, gambling, or sleeping with your boyfriend... I don't want any 'stains' on the couch... or in any other part of the room, if you're into that kind of stuff." Ana said, her voice getting less audiable as she went on.

"Ok, but can my boyfriend visit me here?"

"If he's not staying, yes. I also have a boyfriend that comes over."

Lili pouted as she looked into the bottom of her bag.

"What's wrong?"

Lili held up the gifts her family had given her before coming here.

Pure. German. Beer.

"Beer? If it's open, you'll have to dump it but if it's closed, you can keep it" Ana said as she pulled out her clothes from the closet and threw them onto her bed. Lili smiled and put the bottles in the small glass cabinet like decorations. Lili plopped down onto the couch and looked through her suitcase for her clothes.

"Is this your portfolio?" Ana asked as she held up a large binder-like case with papers falling out.

"Yeah! You can look through it if you want." Lili said, her voice muffled from the stuff she was holding in her mouth. Ana looked through the case of photo's that were about special events.

"Ooh, that group's about the fashion show last week!" Lili said as she abandoned her clothes and started to go through the pictures with Ana.

"This one's about Gilbert."

"Who? And why are there so many animals?" Ana asked as she pointed to the many cats, dogs, and birds next to the man.

"He's my boyfriend, he owns a small animal shelter. I was making a commercial for it." Lili said as she showed more photos. Gilbert was albino and he looked really energetic.

Later, after her class, Ana went back up to her room to eat and rest again. She locked the door just in case Lili decided to show up, and she poured the red liquid into a small glass to drink from. Ana sat down and took a sip of her drink.

Someone knocked on the door.

Ana's red eyes widened as she ran to the bathroom and poured the red liquid down the toilet as she took her toothbrush and was scrubbing her teeth and tongue to rid of the faint tint of red.

"Who is it?" Ana yelled with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"It's me, Raivis!" the man yelled from the other side of the door.

Ana opened the door with a very annoyed face.

"I just dumped my lunch because of you, why didn't you use your keys?" Ana asked as she let Raivis in and went back to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. Raivis smiled and took out his key, which was broken into two.

"Uh, come and see for yourself." he said with a small smirk.

"What do you mean?..Oh..." Ana huffed and went up to him to get a better look at the two pieces of metal.

"My roommate, Matthias, tried to use your keys for our room's door." Raivis lowered his head and took out his phone to call the front desk for a replacement key. Ana chuckled and sat down on the couch, which was covered in photographs and papers with topics in bullet-point form. The two waited for a good 30 minutes until the floor supervisor came with the replacement key, Ana had to hide Raivis under her bed because the supervisor had wanted to come in and take a peek at the room's condition.

Lili was walking down the hall, she took a right then a left, and went straight down to the room on the 4th right. She opened the door and put her key onto the hook mounted on the wall.


	12. That Awkward Moment When

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, I'm baaaack!" Lili sung as she swung the door open to find the couple joking and shaking the room's keys around like a prize of some sort. Ana heard the girl's announcement and abruptibly stopped, pulling Raivis's sleeve to indicate that they should stop now. Ana cleared her throat and tried her best not to seem like a lunatic.

"Oh, um, hi Lili."

"Hi...?" Lili said as she looked at the man next to Ana, he looked a bit shy and embarrassed. Ana smiled and gestured to Raivis.

"This is Raivis, my boyfriend. Raivis, this is Lili, my new roommate."

Raivis and Lili shook hands and she looked at his eyes. They were a deep purplish colour with a slight hue of blue near the center. Before Lili could notice that she wasn't shaking his hand but just staring at him, Ana stepped in.

"His eyes are really enchanting, aren't they?" Ana said as Lili slowly nodded and looked back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, your eyes look weird too, Ana." Lili said, and then added  
"Are you albino like Gilbert?"

"Um, my parent said that my eyes are like this because of radiation..." Ana looked away since she was making it up as she went. Awkward silence took over the room and Lili could only cough and make it more awkward. Raivis scooped up his jacket and keys and walked towards the door.

"So, i'm leaving now. See you Ana, nice meeting you Lili." He said and left, his next class was in 20 minutes. Lili, as soon as she heard the footsteps dissappear, jumped on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"You got a hot one." Lili said and threw the pillow to Ana.

"I know!" She said and giggled, they were both acting like 12-year-olds. Ana looked at the time and noticed that she only had a few minutes for her next class. She ran around, gathered her binder, papers, and maps, and sprinted out.

"BYE LILI!" Ana yelled from down the hall, she had accidentily left the door open, forgotten to tie her sneakers, and forgotten to comb her waist-long hair.

Ana made it to the lecture in time and sat down near the front. She ran her finger through her hair and noticed the white blotches on the tips, she had accidentily dripped watery-toothpaste on the tips while freaking out 30 minutes earlier.

This looked so wrong.

Nobody in this world could be like Ana right now, she was combing/cleaning her hair, learning about Sociology, and taking notes on the subject.

All at the same time.

"Note to self, never get into a long conversation with Lili." She said and finally removed the suggestive looking paste from the small curls on the ends of her hair...

Ana finally got out of the class and went to the next. She saw Lili on the way and shot her a glare, scaring the girl a bit but she smiled and waved her off. Time was ticking and Ana was late to her Political Science class. Ana opened the door and looked straight at the professor, who was in the middle of the lecture.

"I'm terribly sorry for my...3 minute absence in this glorious and breath-taking class." She said and the class snickered and Ana went back to her seat without a warning, if the student could make the professor smile then they wouldn't get a warning. She took notes for the 2 hours and finally left the room.

The hungry girl trudged back to her room, she had another class in 2 hours. Ana finally was able to eat until she was full without interuption. She put on new clothes for her elective debating class. She walked to the other side of the campus right after she ate, she wasn't going to be late to this class. Raivis met up with her at the door, or they collided would be better wording...

"Sorry Ana, you ok?"

"Da, I'm ok...M-my papers!" Ana bolted to grab the drenched papers off the ground, Raivis's cup had spilled when he (involuntarly) flipped it upside down to check the time just as Ana was getting up. The lecturer was ready to debate and he called on the two to 'stop dilly-dallying'. Ana frowned and threw away the papers about nuclear disarmment. Raivis felt bad for what he had done, he took out his papers about the subject (they were both agreeing to disarm nukes) and slipped them into her hands.

"I made the mess, i'll deal with it." he said

"But I-"

"Take them. I'll deal with the lecturer." He said and gestured Ana to sit down and went up to the head of the class, the lecturer was glaring daggers at him.

"I forgot to do my topic today."

"Mr. Galante, you know that this debate counts toward your final grade, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Rodd." Raivis nodded and proceeded to sit down and watch the debate start. Ana was pretty good accept the fact that she was using Raivis's words and his paper to debate with. She sighed as her 90 seconds were up, she sat down and looked toward her boyfriend. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled, he had the best thing for her right after class...

The two got out and Raivis quickly went up to Ana as she was putting the next week's handout into her binder.

"Mr. Rodd gave me the hardest subject to write the 1000-word essay about, what kind of teacher does that to a student who doesn't have free time other than sleeping!" she ranted

"Hey Ana, nice debate."

"Spasiba Raivis, but I don't know how to make it up to you for the papers."

"I have an offer."

"And what would that be?" Ana put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Would you like to come with me to dinner at the Golden Shell?" Raivis said while he held his hand out symbolically.

"Well...I guess so..." She replied with a fake-bored look on her face. The two laughed as Ana couldn't sustain a straight face when he made a remark about the baby seals being lonely.


	13. Something Called Emotional Love

**Chapter 13**

Raivis went back to his room after departing with Ana at the bottom of her building's stairs. He pulled open the nightstand beside his bed and took out a small box.

"Seven years should be enough for dating." Raivis smirked as he opened the small black box and looked inside, right at the stunning diamond ring which was his grandmother's. This ring was old yet, since it was well kept, it was incredibly beautiful. Raivis closed the box and slid it into his pocket as he got up from his bed. He walked out and closed the door, locked it and called Ana.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Da!"

"Go to the parking lot for a surprise."

Ana giggled as she answered with an annoying voice.

"OMG, you shouldn't, like, make me walk!"

Raivis chuckled and backed up the car a bit more so that it was going to pop up right in front of Ana. She stood with a smile as she gazed at the cute Mini Cooper, Raivis got out and opened the front door.

"Don't worry, I won't make you walk." He chuckled and gestured inside. She sat down and lightly fingered the hem of her dress.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just having a bad day today."

Raivis smiled, started the car and got on their way to downtown.

"This made me happy." Ana said in a hushed voice. Raivis always knew that she was a bit shy on the inside but she never revealed it. He chuckled and stepped on the gas to go faster and pass the yellow light. Ana looked out the window, and then looked back at Raivis. She was lucky to have him as a boyfriend, he was sweet and caring, not to mention he was kind of hot too. She looked out to the mirror on her side of the car, she had always been a bit…unattractive to people, she had a round, chubby face, a strong figure, and glasses too. Ana sighed as she now knew why women always wanted to be told that they were pretty. Ana came to when Raivis stopped at a red light and called her name.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Um, I'm fine, just some personal problems."

"Like what?" Raivis asked as the light went green and he took off.

"Personal things." He wasn't getting the fact that Ana didn't want to talk now, but mabye later when they were alone somewhere comfortable, like his room.

The two pulled up to a place which looked like a restaurant, Ana quickly grabbed his arm.

"I can't eat human food, remember?"

"I know." He said and pulled the girl to the small building. It wasn't a restaurant, it was partially the beach. Raivis smiled and showed the pathway to Ana and lead her into the forest like place. There were tall trees and the ocean's sounds were beautiful.

"Now, what were these 'problems'?"

"I know, this may be very stupid and childish but…"

"Tell me." He urged the girl as they walked toward where the path met the ocean.

"I... don't feel beautiful." Ana said as she chuckled nervously and looked away. Raivis pulled her into a hug and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"What don't you like about yourself?"

"I have a round and chubby face-"

"But it's very cute." Raivis said as he pinched her cheeks, making the girl giggle.

"I'm a bit… big-"

"This makes you very huggable." Raivis smiled and gave her another hug.

"Thank you but I still don't think that-" Before Ana could finish her sentence, Raivis pressed his finger onto her lips.

"I know what you don't like about yourself."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get back but first I want to give you something." Raivis said and then looked toward the ocean, the moon was reflecting and the waves were calm. He got down on one knee and took out the small black box.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

Ana gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." Was all she could say to the man in front of her.

"YES!" Ana announced after a few moments. Raivis took her left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before they embraced and kissed in the moonlight…

They went back 'home' and just before Ana got out of the car she smiled (with a few tears in her eyes) and stared at the diamond ring on her finger.

"I… don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, I'm so excited!" She said with an added giggle at the end.

"I think Mathias wasn't going to be in my room today, we can, you know, sit and talk about the plans." Raivis said as he blushed a little bit, Ana nodded and soon the two was on Raivis's couch talking about the date that they should get married.

"I think June would be a good time, it'll be nice and warm outside by then."

"I think so too, I should tell Eka about this."

"You can use my phone." Raivis took out his phone and gave it to Ana, she talked quickly and Raivis could tell that Ekaterina was _very_ happy about this.

"I'm at his room right now, we're talking about the wedding plans!" Ana blurted out with excitement.

…

"N-no, syestra. Not yet, after marriage." She stuttered into the phone, Raivis's face turned red as soon as he figured out what they were talking about.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 14**

After her awkward and personal conversation with Ekaterina, Ana gave Raivis's phone back to him and looked at the man, who was jotting down her ideas.

"You told me that you knew what I didn't like about myself." She asked but Raivis didn't turn his head, instead, he looked straight at the TV.

"Oh. I think that you don't like your outer appearance because people act before they think. They think beauty is the only thing that shows intelligence."

He then turned his whole body towards the girl and took her hands into his.

"You may not think you're pretty on the outside, but it is obvious that you're the most beautiful on the inside." Raivis said, he loved using his romantic words to woo his girlfriend.

Ana smiled and jumped onto the man. They embraced before Raivis built up the courage to ask his question.

"Is it… um… that time… again?" He asked as he blushed heavily and breaking the eye contact.

"Uh…what?"

"You know… it happens every… month." He said the last part while he was scribbling on the paper in front of him.

"It ended a few days back."

"I thought that your insecurity was kind of connected-"

"Oh no, I've had this ever since I was 12." Ana smiled even though it even hurt to think back to those days.

"12? But you said you were 15 for nearly 200 years."

"Do the math."

Raivis shook his head as he pulled the girl closer so her head was resting on his shoulder. He typed some things into the search engine.

"Wedding dresses? But isn't it a bit early?" Ana asked as she got a closer look at the monitor.

"Let's look at the online catalogue, then later we'll go and look at the store."

The two spent half of the night looking through catalogues, thinking of a colour palette, and thinking of a venue to go to. The other half was full of Ana trying to make human food, Raivis failing at dancing, and the two trying to calm down each other and failing miserably. This went on until, at 4 am, Ana proposed an idea that could change Raivis's life.

"I need to get this out, Raivis."

"Yes?"

"If we get married, I'm going to stay 22 even if you're 40, and that's just weird…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm a vampire, and… If you would like, I can turned you into one also. Then we can be young forever." Ana said as she ran her hand down his cheek.

"Wow, this… is very sudden…" Raivis said as he scratched his neck and looked down. Ana was very nervous now, because turning a human into a vampire was usually a very intimate and awkward experience.

"If you want to."

"Just wondering, what if I don't want to be changed?"

"I'll stay young while you grow old." Ana said while Raivis held his head with his hand under his chin. After a long silence, Raivis decided to throw another question at the girl.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-not really, feels like two pinches on your neck." Ana said as she pinched Raivis's neck twice on one side to give him a simulation.

"Sorry, but I have to think about this a bit more."

"That's fine by me, but…"

"What?"

"You have until our first night." She admitted as she looked downwards again.

"Why is the time so short?" Raivis said as his eyes widened.

"Because, I have a culture too." Ana uttered a bit awkwardly, maybe it came out wrong.

"What do you do?"

Ana waved him off before adding.

"You know what? Whatever, we'll talk about this when the day comes."

Raivis nodded nervously, he had to choose between living and the living dead. Soon, Raivis fell asleep while Ana stayed up and thought things through. Ana thought and thought until her head hurt, later, she got up and made breakfast for Raivis. She actually made pretty good food for him, Ana walked over and gently shook him.

"Wake up Raivis, I made you breakfast."

"Huh? Oh, thank you." The man said as he stretched and got up lazily, he had slept for only 3 hours. It was 8 am and their next class was together, but Ana, being a bit disciplined, still had to go down to her room and get changed and cleaned up. She left after they exchanged their goodbyes and Raivis headed to the smell in the kitchen.

…

Ana opened her door and stepped in, the light suddenly turned on.

"Where were you last night?" Lili asked as if she was Ana's mother. But Ana knew she was saying this jokingly.

"With Raivis, why do you ask?"

"Ooh, night with your boyfriend?"

"No." Ana said as she went to her room to change.

"Well, aren't you a bit grumpy today?"

"I didn't sleep for the whole night."

"Brings me back to my point."

"We were making wedding arrangements." She said and watched Lili's mouth drop open and scream. She jumped and half-tackled-half-hugged Ana.

"When is it?"

"We're thinking about June-"

"Oh my god! We should go shopping together!" Lili said as she took out her phone.

"I should call Elizaveta!"

"Who?"

"Elizaveta was a top model for Victoria's Secret but now she has her own clothing line." She said happily and winked at Ana. She didn't get it.

Ana got dressed for her next class and headed toward it. She still didn't get why Lili winked at her. Maybe she had something in her eye.

…


	15. Shopping, Talking, And A Few Problems

**Chapter 15**

After her class she had a long, 4 hour break. She met up with Lili to go meet with Elizaveta. The two drove to downtown and entered the biggest mall there. Lili pulled Ana towards a flashy coloured store, as soon as Ana entered the store, which proved itself to be a lingerie store, a man popped up in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Feliks, what can I do for you today?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Call Elizaveta, say it's Lili." She said as she smiled and gestured towards Ana.

"And we need to measure Ana here." Lili added and Feliks dashed towards the counter and called for Elizaveta from the phone. Next, he waved at Ana for her to come over to the changing rooms. He smiled, noticing that Ana was a bit shy about this, and put his hands out in front of him to show that he meant no harm.

"I'm a sweared in professional, now I need you to take off your shirt." He said as he took out the measuring tape. Ana took off her shirt, a bit embarrassed from the proportions of her body. She had meat on her bones but nearly nothing when it came to her chest, she had been stuck at a B since she was 15.

Feliks wrapped the tape around her chest, aligning it to the fullest part. He smiled and jotted down the measurement, then he brought the tape and put it around her neck.

"Since you're a B, I think you need a halter neck, to push everything together. Something black to contrast to your skin and…" He stepped away and looked at her figure.

"Ok, the colour is going to be black, no halter, we need something to show off your curves and hide your stomach." He said as he tapped the pencil to his chin and let Ana get dressed. Soon the two were out of the fitting rooms and Ana went back to where Lili was with Elizaveta.

"Hi Ana, this is Elizaveta, Liz, this is Ana." Lili introduced the women to each other and they shook hands. Feliks came along and handed the measurements to Elizaveta. She looked at it and looked up at Ana, she lead the way to the back.

"I think my new design will fit you perfectly Ana." Elizaveta said as she pushed open the neon pink coloured doors that led to the back and toward a single fitting room. She opened its door and told Ana to wait for the lingerie to be draped over the top of the door. Soon, two pieces were given to Ana, she put them on and then Feliks went inside to help her.

"This is beautiful!" he exclaimed and opened the door wide open for the others to see. It was a partially see-through short night dress that went fully transparent as it got down to her hips. It fit perfectly onto her waist and hips, also, it was tighter just under her chest so that her stomach was concealed behind the tinted black fabric. Ana smiled and ran her hands down her sides. Elizaveta clapped her hands together.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's final, this is yours now." She said with happiness. Ana quickly got changed and went up to Elizaveta to pay.

"Oh you're not going to pay are you?"

"I am buying something."

"Think of this as a wedding present, hope your man likes it as much as you do!" she pushed Ana's credit card and gave her a catalogue.

"You can pick more stuff out if you want."

"Just wondering, do you carry Double-E's?" Ana asked as the woman stood there shocked.

"I don't think we go that high in sizes but I can custom design something if you would like." She said while she looked over a page.

"My sister is EE and we usually can't find anything, so I thought if you did carry that size, she could shop from here. By the way, I love the designs you make." Ana said as Feliks brought some chairs and the group sat down for a conversation.

"I want to have designs that fit every woman, not forcing them to be sickly thin to look good. I liked Victoria's Secrets' designs, so I made my own design by starting out from them." The conversation went on and on with the occasional laughter. Ana glanced at the poster above Feliks and smiled.

"Looking for new model?"

"Yes, we're looking for some people." Elizaveta hesitated, not wanting to call Ana 'ugly' of 'unfit'. Ana smiled and opened her wallet again to take out a picture.

"My second sister, Natalya, was looking for a job." She said as Elizaveta examined the bust picture.

"Can I see her in person?"

"Of course, when?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Fine by me! Looks like we have a new model on our hands, huh, Feliks?"

Feliks smiled and got up.

"Wanna try the other new design on her?"

"You mean the blue corset with the cross back?"

"Yes!" Feliks said as he jumped and went off to get the design papers, to show Ana what her sister would be wearing. Ana grinned and giggled.

"I would love to see Natalya in this."

"Huh?" Elizaveta looked at Ana with confusion.

"She usually doesn't wear things like this, so she will be so embarrassed…"

"Sibling rivalry?" Elizaveta nodded slowly before Ana and Lili got up and said their goodbyes and left.

…

After a drive back to the university, the two got ready for their next classes. Ana quickly texted Raivis and waited for his reply.

"How was your breakfast?"

"Great! I wish you could make me food every day."

"Well, I can teach you."

":)"

After their short conversation, Ana slid her phone into her pocket and giggled at the thought of Raivis trying to make food and failing at it. She took some more notes for Sociology and then listened to the long lecture…

Soon she was out, and since today was a holiday, she only had 2 classes. Ana went back to her room and called Natalya.

"Privyet Natalya, guess what?"

"What? Eka already told me you're getting married, congrats."

"Thank you, but this is different, I found you the perfect job. You have an interview tomorrow."

"Why would you reserve an interview without me knowing? What is the job?"

"You'll see when you get there. I'm going to drive." Ana said as Natalya started to rant about how she wasn't asked for an opinion for this job. Ana just listened to her and nodded, even though Natalya couldn't see, it was a stupid habit of hers.

Ana soon closed the phone after her sister was done ranting and agreed to go to the interview. Next, she dialed Raivis and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Ana."

"Oh hi, what happened?"

"Do you have spare time now?"

"My two classes are over so I'm free for the day."

"See you in your room then?"

"Yeah, my door will be open."

Ana shut the phone and walked over to Raivis's room, she was going to tell him about her 'culture' so that he could have an easier time making his big decision. She knocked then opened his door, Raivis got up and greeted Ana, the two sat down and Ana began.

"I came here to tell you about my 'culture'…"

"Go ahead."

"The reason you only have until our first night is because… My saliva can rot your flesh."

"Was that why we haven't done any tongue yet? And how are you going to bite me then?"

"Yes, whatever, after the initial 'nap', you will come back as a vampire, and your body will heal itself."

"But why do we have to do this before our first night?"

"As a vampire, my acid levels are off the charts, and I'm assuming that you wouldn't want _that_ part of your body to slowly melt off."

"Good point." Raivis said as he was trying to get rid of the disturbing and painful image from his head. Ana relaxed more as she looked at the TV for a moment.

"But, I don't want to scare you into becoming a vampire, living is fun too!"

"I'm not scared of staying human."

"As a human, you get to show your emotions, like you'll blush when embarrassed, go green when you're sick, and a bit red when you're angry."

"But being a vampire is also a benefit, you get to live forever."

"True, but a human is warmer, tender and closer to heart."

"Vampires?"

Ana grabbed Raivis's hand and put it onto her chest, just where her heart should be. Raivis blushed deeply.

"Our hearts beat slowly, our skin is cold, and we are drink blood." Ana said, accepting everything just told. Raivis slid his hand around to her back, he smiled and brought her closer to his body.

"But I love you just the way you are." He whispered to her, Ana felt her eyes tearing up as Raivis leaned back.

"And to be honest, I find you irresistible when you're bloodthirsty." He admitted, if it was possible, he got even redder than before.

"So you like it when I drink and show off my fangs?"

"Yeah!.. Just wondering, how irresistible will I be when I'm a vampire?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out in June."

Just as the couple was giggling and making jokes, Matthias came into the room with a half empty beer bottle. Ana stared at the bottle then back at the man.

"Hey!" Matthias said as he waved the bottle a bit. Ana's stares turned into a glare since she didn't like it when people were drunk. Noticing the situation, Raivis leaned and whispered to Ana.

"Don't worry, it takes at least 4 bottles before he's buzzed."

"And how would you know?" Ana asked as she turned her glare towards Raivis. He gulped, Matthias usually had parties in their room and Raivis would usually drink a bottle to entertain himself.

"Can we talk about this later?" Raivis said as he looked at Matthias and gave a few signals to him.

"K, just wanted to get my jacket. See ya Ray." Matthias said as he waved the bottle again and left.

"Well?" Ana pressed at the man. He rubbed the back of his neck, he had promised never to drink.

"Well, you see Matthias, he has these parties and his friends all drink so…uh… I thought it wouldn't be a problem, at least I never became drunk." Raivis admitted. Ana frowned and turned around, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll never do it again, promise."

"Don't touch me." She warned and nudged his hand off of her shoulder.

Oh, she was pissed.

"I- I'll warn Matthias about his parties, and make sure he never comes back drunk… and I'll also ban any alcohol in the room so he can't store his beer here." Raivis pleaded for forgiveness, he knew he did wrong and he knew that Ana could get rid of him quite easily, send her group of vampires after him or most likely, dump him and leave him wallowing in his own tears. Ana was still looking downwards when Raivis got down on his knees and rested his head on her knees.

"I'm sorry." Raivis practically whimpered as Ana lightly petted his hair. He did this when he was really, really, _really_, sorry. This motion started from around the time they were both 17.

Ana smiled and pulled him up. Raivis let out the breath he was apparently holding and hugged Ana. She warned him before the two sat back down and went back to talking about their wedding plans.

"Thought of the bridesmaids yet?" Raivis asked as he lifted one eyebrow.

"Natalya, Lili, and Elizaveta. Ekaterina is already married, so yeah."

"I was thinking about making Gilbert my best man, you know, the guy down the hall."

"Wait. Gilbert _Beilschmidt_?"

"Yeah…" Raivis had a concerned look on his face.

"Lili is Gilbert's girlfriend." Ana giggled and continued.

"We're the couple that's getting married, and they're going to be the couple that's next in line!"

After an hour, Ana decided she should go back to her room and get some rest, she couldn't sleep but she usually just rested her eyes and body. Just as she was leaving, Ana turned and quickly made a comment before shutting the door.

"I got something to show you." She practically purred to him.

"Show me." Raivis noticed the annoying look on her face.

"After our wedding." She said, she giggled and waltzed out of the room. Raivis just sat on his couch trying to guess what it was.

...


	16. Getting Ready For Marriage

**Chapter 16**

After 3 months...

Ana stood in the middle of the room as Yekaterina stuck pins into her wedding dress. Her dress consisted of a main strapless cocktail dress and a tie-on massive train, which was about 6 feet long. Ana decided for this because it would be easier to change in between the cocktail party and the ceremony right after it. Raivis hadn't seen Ana's wedding dress yet, they hadn't seen each other for a week now. The wedding was in 2 days and Ana was freaking out, thinking that she wouldn't be able to get everything done by then.

-Whole wedding: check  
-Plane tickets to Maui: check  
-Own house/car: check

Natalya smiled and looked at her sister.

"Finally getting you married, huh?"

"Isn't it time?"

The two laughed a bit before Yekaterina snapped at Ana to be still. She lightly fingered the rubies that adorned her dress, right on her hip, and sighed. Getting wed was very tiring.

...

Raivis sat on the couch and flipped through the channels. He had already gotten his tuxedo tailored, his shoes shined, and everything. He had even started to lift weights since the day Ana and him decided the date, he couldn't lift Ana before but he could now! He could carry 150 pounds in his arms, Ana was 130 so that was going to be easy.

Only 2 days left, and they would be united forever.

Raivis gulped at the forever part, he had heard many men say that women change after marriage.

Ana wasn't like that, right?

He missed her. Raivis reached for the phone but hesitated to break the one week rule. He retracted his hand and got up for a snack. He remembered a sentence from a few months back.

"I got something to show you..."

Raivis hit his head with his hand, now he wouldn't be able to think about anything else until he solved this mystery. He just had to know!

Raivis was getting restless and he knew that quite well...

...

Ana on the other hand, was working with the traditions. Natalya, Ekaterina, Lili, and Elizaveta had signed the bottom of her shoes. Natalya took up most of the space because she was desperate for a husband. Lili pouted and looked at Ana.

"Why don't we get to do a bachelorette party?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see some hot guys dancing around a pole!" Elizaveta added as she made obscene gestures to the bride.

"One, I don't think you're over the age limit Lili. And two, I don't see the point of watching the opposite sex dance around a pole." Ana shrugged.

"You're just jealous that Raivis may like his girls skinny."

"If he did, then we wouldn't be getting married after seven years of dating." Ana said with venom dripping from her words.

"Wait, did you just call me fat?!" Ana said as she turned around sharply.

"I didn't mean it that way, but sorry, I take it back." Elizaveta said as she lifted her hands in the air, next to her head. Ana huffed and looked bak at the TV screen. Elizaveta got a call just after that.

"Hi, Elizaveta Hedervery speaking... Okay, we'll accept your line. Okay, we'll be using the new designs on her. Bye!" Elizaveta's phone call was very short but she looked thrilled. She turned to Natalya and giggled.

"We have a merging company that wants to try their clothes on you!"

"So? I'll do it."

"You don't know do you? You're in the most wanted models list... at first place!" Elizaveta blurted out. Everyone in the room jumped and congradulated Natalya. She was getting emotional.

"Okay, stop it. I'm going to cry!" She said as she looked up, she couldn't rub her eyes because she had mascara and eyeliner on. The group had a small laugh and then turned back to the bride to talk some more about which songs should play at the cocktail. Ana picked a couple songs and let the bridesmaids pick the others, she couldn't stop thinking about Raivis, what was he doing, was he alright, did he get that ache in his chest checked out?

"Oh god! I think I'm turning into an old wife!" Ana said as she looked worriedly at the bridesmaids.

"Like how?"

"I can't stop worrying if Raivis got that pain in his chest checked out."

"Oh, don't worry you'll be able check him personally." Elizaveta winked at Ana as she giggled.

"It's because you haven't seen him for a week, dear." Yekaterina said as she patted Ana's back.

"Thanks sestra." Ana said, glaring at the Hungarian sitting across from her.

"Why do you make so many innuendo's Elizaveta?"

"I want to add some colorful vocabulary so you don't get stuck when you're with your husband."

"True." Ana pointed to Elizaveta as she leaned back onto the couch. After a good day of talking with the girls, Ana got herself a drink before Lili came back from her class, she was very hungry. Her red eyes searched for the phone and she picked it up.

"Hey Nat! How's your supermodel life going?"

"Good, I'm going to wear a pink thong!" She said sarcastically as she huffed at the end.

"No corset this time?" Ana asked playfully, she really wanted to see Natalya's reaction.

"Don't bring it up." She growled into the phone as she remembered the first time she wore a corset. Natalya shuddered as the feeling of the constriction came back, those laces were like hell!

After their usual chat, Ana hung up and went to go and get some rest. She played small moments with Raivis over and over again in her head.


	17. That Special Day (And Night)

**-Chapter 17-**

It was the wedding day and Raivis was standing at the alter waiting for Ana to walk through those doors at the end of the path. The wedding march began and Ana appeared at the doorway, Ivan, her brother from Russia, leading her. Raivis stood in awe at Ana's dress, it made her look beautiful (like she wasn't anyway), even perfect, he smiled and watched the woman come and stand beside him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they turned for their vows. After the long intro, the event everyone had been waiting for came, the 'I do's. The man turned to Raivis first and opened his little book.

"Raivis Galante, do you take Ana Nikolaiyevna Braginskaya as your lawfully wedded wife?" The man recited, Raivis felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck, was he making the right decision?

"I do!" He blurted out excitedly, this was what his heart wanted.

"Ana Nikolaiyevna Braginskaya, do you take Raivis Galante as your lawfuly wedded husband?" The man recited again and Ana's answer was ready and quick.

"I do!" Ana said, her smile had reached to a full sized grin and everyone clapped. She gave a strong stomp onto Raivis foot to symbolize that she was in charge of the house rules. Raivis cringed at the sudden pain in his foot, he glanced at the woman stading tall and proud.

"You snooze, you lose."

"I got that loud and clear." Raivis chuckled and faced Ana at the alter.

"You may now kiss the bride." With those words, Raivis wrapped his arm around Ana's waist and pulled her closer and into the small kiss on the lips. The two smiled and giggled as the audience clapped and cheered for the newly wed couple, the two turned around for their final act before leaving. Ana threw her bouquet to the crowd behind her and Lili caught it. Then Raivis threw his flower and Gilbert caught it.

"This can't be a coincedence." Lili murmured as Gilbert wrapped his arm around the small girl.

"It isn't, we'll be there next, you just wait and see!" Gilbert exclaimed as the newly wed couple ran to the limo waiting for them just outside. They got in and went to their new home, which the bridesmaids and the bestmen had filled up so the couple didn't have to go through any hassle. Raivis picked up Ana at the car and carried her, bridal style, to their new home. It was a townhouse, so he carried her to the second floor, and into the bedroom.

"Never thought you could lift me." Ana giggled as she undid the zipper of her dress, Raivis helped with her shoes.

"Lili, Natalya, Yekaterina, Elizaveta... What's this all about?"

"The wedding que." Ana said as she finally got rid of the tight dress, or at least opened it and looked down at Raivis, she was still shy about this whole 'you can walk around naked in front of your husband and not feel awkward'. Ana got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, her hair had enough gel and mousse so that it felt like a rock. Raivis looked at the girl that hurriedly went to the bathroom.

"Where to?"

"To take a shower and change."

"Couldn't you do the second thing here?"

"I feel shy." Ana said from behind the door as she pushed the dress off of her body and held it up.

"But you can take my dress and hang it up, it'll get ruined in the steam." Ana said as she opened the door a crack and gave Raivis the dress, he craned his head a bit but Ana got him on that.

"Stop looking, I don't like it." Ana said as she closed the door and turned on the water. Raivis sat on their bed and went on with his stripping, he took off his tie, and then took off his suit and slipped into his pyjama pants since it was already 11 pm and they wouldn't go out. He went downstairs to get a bite but as soon as he opened the fridge he saw a sight that would scar him forever.

Blood.

Everywhere.

There were unit bags on all of the shelves and they were catagorized by the types. Raivis shut the door slowly and turned around to go back to their room, he sat down at the edge of the bed to look through what his friends had left him. There were small things for the 'night' but a small letter caught his attention.

"_Hey dude, thought we'd leave a few things for the party at night. Break the bed, from all of your buddies._" It wrote, Raivis chuckled a bit at the end and hid the note when he heard the water shut off. Women took a long time for a shower. He listened for Ana, he heard her careful steps as she got out of the tub, they were headed for the door. But Ana stopped just at the door to put on her nightdress, which her friends had left in the drawer under the sink. She stayed inside as she quickly dried her hair and slipped into the dress. Ana sighed and prayed a bit before sucking her stomach in and turning the knob, her slow heart was racing. Raivis looked towards the door, his jaw dropped open when he saw what Ana was wearing.

"Damn." Was all he could mutter at the woman standing before him. Ana smiled and headed towards the bed.

"This was my suprise, now for the bite." She said in a shy voice, Raivis was still watching her long strides.

"The what?" He asked dreamily before snapping out of it.

"Oh yeah, the bite, thing." He nervously chuckled at Ana next to him, she pulled him closer until her teeth were just hovering above his neck.

"Ready?"

"As ever." Were the last words Raivis muttered as Ana bit into his neck, he was delicious! After mixing blood, Raivis felt his heart slow down and his vision go blurry as Ana looked straight into his eyes.

"Hold your breath, close your eyes." Ana ordered the man as she pushed him down and got on top of him. Raivis held his breath and closed his eyes, his body was slowly but sweetly slipping into eternal life. Raivis opened his eyes to notice Ana had two glasses of blood with her.

"How long was I gone?"

"Not long, a few minutes. Drink?" Ana gave him a glass of the liquid as she held hers up.

"To eternal life."

"To eternal life." They both said as they made a toast and drank a good amount, their eyes were red and they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Like it?" Ana asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Love it." Raivis said and took Ana's glass, along with his, and put it on the nightstand next to them as he pulled Ana onto himself.

"Almost as much as I love you." He whispered, he knew Ana was shy so he decided to take control for the night.

...


	18. The Morning After

**-Chapter 18-**

The next morning, Ana woke up and searched for her glasses, the everyday task seemed impossible for her.

"Must've left it in the bathroom." She groaned as she got up.

Bad idea.

She yelped and jumped a bit before quickly laying back down, she pulled the covers over herself as she whimpered.

"Ow. Ok, I don't need my glasses." Ana muttered as the pain was still there from last night. She nudged Raivis a bit, the man was half-awake from Ana's yelp.

"Good morning, love." Raivis put his hand on Ana's bare shoulder as she rolled over onto her side.

"How am I going to get off of this bed?"

"What? Why can't you get off of it now?"

"It hurts. So. Bad." Ana frowned at the glasses of blood just standing there. Raivis was quick to make a decision as he jumped out of bed and slipped on his boxers, which were discarded on the floor, a foot away from the bed. He walked around to Ana's side of the bed and slid his hands under her upper back and the undersides of her knees, and lifted her.

"Where to?"

"I wanted to get my glasses but could you take me to the living room? Onto the sofa."

"Of course, I'll fetch those later." He said as Ana was carried through the large house and onto the sofa.

"And could you bring something for me to wear? I'm naked you know." She said the last part a bit shyly as her husband went back to the bathroom and got her glasses.

"Yes, I know you're naked." He said, but he didn't have any clothes with him.

"You're not going to get my clothes are you?"

"Nope, I think you look better this way." He smiled.

"And, um... Was it normal for me to actually break the headboard of the bed?"

"Yes, it was normal." Ana said, she remembered that moment, she was waiting for it to happen since Raivis couldn't control his body yet. He made an approving sound and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"No cereal?"

"You're a vampire now!" Ana shouted from the living room, Raivis pouted and looked at the small unit bags.

"Which one should we drink?"

"A or B positive, they're good for breakfast." Ana said as Raivis picked out the designated units and tossed one onto Ana.

"We need to open this, you know."

"Just bite it." Ana said as she quickly nipped at the bag and let some of their breakfast dribble out, then she licked it back up. Raivis bit open his bag but got it all over himself.

"You were supposed to only bite the top edge, not rip open the whole thing." Ana scolded the man, he was 23 years old, he should know how to open a simple bag. But she couldn't stay mad at him, it was his first time trying. Ana took the bag from his hand and got up, forgetting that she was completely naked, but thankfully, the pain had went away. Raivis just watched her, no comment or anything, just watching.

"Thanks." He said as the woman gave him a glass of blood, she must've poured the bag into the glass so he could drink easier. Before Ana sat down, Raivis made a small gesture onto her spot.

"You're forgetting something." He said as he motioned to her bossom.

"I'm naked! Ugh, Raivis!" Ana shouted as she tried to cover herself with her limbs. She then grabbed the sheets that were on the sofa from just a half hour ago, and ripped them out from right underneath Raivis.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" She asked out of her normal response to a situation like this.

"I saw everything." He joked as Ana headed to their bedroom frustrated.

"You were a lot nicer last night!" He shouted to the woman as she turned around the corner with a shirt and sweatshorts on. He got a pillow to his face and a frustrated noise from Ana. She was beet red now.

"Never thought you could blush."

"It's the blood acting up again." Ana huffed. This would happen whenever Raivis made an 'intimate' comment about her, she was _very_ shy about these things. Ana huffed and glanced at the man next to her.

This marriage was going to be a fun one.


	19. I Like Kids

**-Chapter 19-**

It had been 2 years now...

Ana couldn't sleep, she got up and got a glass of her usual drink. She sat down at the dining table and thought things over. Soon, Raivis came downstairs to see why Ana was up.

"Hey. Why are you up?"

"I was thinking about a few things."

"Like what?"

"You may want to sit down."

"Is something wrong?" Raivis asked as he slowly sat down across from Ana and took her hands into his.

"I don't know, I-"

"Yes..." Raivis was sweating right now, he thought of all the possibilities that he could've upset Ana.

"I-... I want to have kids..." Ana said silently, but Raivis heard her. He looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Why not?" He said as the two slowly looked up at each other with gleaming smiled on their faces, Ana was even tearing up.

He got up and hugged is wife, then kissed the top of her head.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He said as Ana got up.

"I won't be able to sleep anymore, let's just watch TV."

"And cuddle?"

"And cuddle." Ana said as they both sat down on the sofa, she leaned into Raivis's chest and wrapped her arms aroud his mid-section.

"Usually men don't like the idea of having children, what made you different?"

"Because if it makes you happy, then I'm happy." Raivis whispered into Ana's hair. The two watched the sun rise, and then got up to go their bed. It was a nice day today, they woke up at noon, both of them tangled with each other.

"Good afternoon." Ana nudged the man next to her, he moved a bit and got up.

"Good afternoon." Raivis replied, stretching his arms over his head. Ana was quick to grab onto his right arm and squeeze lightly.

"You've made some muscle." She said with giddiness, Raivis liked the attention. He glanced at the headboard he broke 2 years back, he had managed to completely rip off a 5-inch piece, they hadn't even noticed until after they had finished.

"Thanks, remember when I ripped off a piece from the headboard's metal bar on top?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to do it again." He said as he pushed Ana down and loomed over her.

- 9 months later -

"Raivis!" Ana screeched down the hall, Raivis dropped his plate of food and ran to the screams and groans coming from the living room, he was trying to whip up a bit of food for himself after a hard day's work. When he opened (actually ripped right off of it's hinges) the door, the first thing he saw was the bloody-wet stain on the sheets that covered the sofa. If it was possible, he paled at the sight of the woman screeching and panting because there was a baby on the way. Raivis grabbed his jacket, the keys and quickly brought the car to the front while hoping the baby wouldn't make a quick exit. Whithout hesitation, he lifted Ana and ran to the car, not caring if he only had boxers on. When they reached the hospital, Ana was taken to the labor and delivery room and Raivis was given a shot of anxiety relaxants to calm his nerves. Soon, at birth, Raivis couldn't stand to see the delivery so he stayed by his wife's side, letting her break his hand in 4 different places. Ana couldn't even understand anything, she could only see Raivis, the doctors.

"Push!" The doctor ordered as she smiled.

"The baby's crowning!"

Raivis was right in front of Ana's face, also panting, he kissed her hand and looked at the doctor's face. The door swung open to reveal Yekaterina, she walked over to the doctor responsible and watched the birth, waiting for the baby. Since the child's heart wouldn't be beating, the doctor would claim it to be a stillborn. Yekaterina smiled wide, dove her hands into the bloody mess in front of the doctor and pulled out the baby. As soon as Raivis saw the child with blood and placenta all over it, he fell face first onto the floor. But only after a few minutes of relief, another cramp hit Ana and she let out a groan that suprised Yekaterina.

"Another one?" She said as the other doctor was trying to get Raivis to wake up. Ana groaned again and Yekaterina took a look at the situation.

"I can see the baby, I want you to push at the next contraction." She ordered and Ana nodded her head. A contraction hit, then another, and then another and the baby was out. The two babies were given to the mother as Raivis woke up.

"You missed the second one." Ana said as she was crying out of joy.

"There was a second one?"

"A boy and a girl." Yekaterina informed, Raivis smiled and looked at the new borns, his children.

"What should we name them?" Ana asked the flustered man, he looked down and then looked back up to the ceiling.

"Uh, how about Aleksei and Anastasiya?" He suggested as Ana looked at the small babies and approved. The two embraced and kissed.


	20. And That's Our Story

**-Chapter 20-**

"And that's our love story." Raivis said and put his arm around his dear wife. The 14-year-old siblings looked at each other and then looked back at their parents.

"Mama, you really didn't have to tell us about the birth." Aleksei said, his voice was a little awkward. Anastasiya however smiled and looked at her mother.

"Mama, I thought the birth story was really nice, it taught us about love and sustainability for certain circumstances." She said as Aleksei added.

"And thank you for not telling the whole creation process." He said.

"I would've told you about it but you're both not over 18 yet." Raivis chuckled as Ana piched his shoulder.

"Papa!" The two siblings protested as their father got up.

"Now, off to bed, it's 10:30 and you have school tomorrow."

"But I wanted to hear how you dealt with us in our childhood." Anastasiya protested as Raivis put his hand on his daughter's shoulders.

"Another time, Nastya. But, I can tell you it wasn't easy." Raivis said with a sleepy tone as he lead Anastasiya to her room.

"Spokoynoy nochi, Alex i Nastya" Raivis and Ana said as they entered their room and waited for the teens to respond.

"Spokoynoy nochi, mama i papa." They said as the lights turned off and the Galante family peacfully slept.

**The End**


End file.
